


something like romance

by amadeusofnohr



Series: FE Femslash Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Flirting, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, set nebulously in canon somewhere i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: On a rare day off from fighting in an army to save the world, Severa and Kjelle head into a nearby town for a date night. It goes... somewhat to plan.(prompt: mighty)





	something like romance

Kjelle frowned, squinting at herself in the mirror. Clothes smooth and unwrinkled, check. Hair washed and combed, check. Nails trimmed, boots mud-free, and weapon polished. It wasn’t quite everything that Severa liked to ramble on about when listing the ways to be all prim and proper, but it was good enough for Kjelle, and considering Severa was the one who had asked her to come out with her this evening in the first place, it was obviously good enough for her, too.

Sparring and flirting had apparently grown old, and the next step was a night out to the nearby town’s local tavern. Kjelle had no complaints about that, though she suspected Severa would’ve preferred somewhere more atmospheric. She would just have to make it up to her.

Giving herself one last look-over, she grabbed the bouquet of flowers from her cot and went to find her date.

* * *

Severa frowned, poking one cheek with a finger as she glared at the mirror. She looked, as always, amazing, of course, better than ever in fact. Kjelle would have to be an idiot to not see how well coordinated the outfit was. Unfortunately, she couldn’t be trusted to see the value in clothes, so Severa had put extra effort into her makeup and hair, too. It was a personal challenge to look good enough to signal even Kjelle’s thick, feminine-knowledge lacking skull to give her a compliment.

With a final tug to her pigtails (which sprang back into place exactly as intended), she opened the flap of her tent to leave, only to immediately run into someone.

“Hey! Watch it! Some of us actually put a little effort into our appearances and don’t want them messed up by clumsy assholes!” She looked up at the perpetrator to continue tearing into them, and then snapped her mouth shut, cheeks turning red.

Kjelle raised an eyebrow at her, lips quirking. “Oh?” Arms crossed, she gave Severa a thorough once-over, ending with an approving nod. “Yeah, it shows. You look good.”

Severa’s face was quickly becoming a match for her hair. She huffed, crossing her arms.

“You’d have to be blind not to see that, but thanks, I guess.” Peering at Kjelle, she made a noise of approval. “And you finally wisened up and took some of my advice. You look acceptable.” Ok, so maybe Kjelle always looked a little more than acceptable. Tousled and sweaty was a good look on her, but so was this, very much so.

Something in Kjelle’s hands, not so subtly behind her back, caught her attention. She eyed it suspiciously.

“What’s that?”

Kjelle withdrew her hand, offering her a bouquet. _Huh_.

“I do, in fact, listen. So, a proper bouquet for a proper lady.”

It was mostly orchids, which was probably just a coincidence, though the possibility that Kjelle made Sumia help her was somewhat high and a bit embarrassing.

“What was your big plan, carry them around all night so they’d be a lovely dead bouquet? You’re lucky we’re right here, I _may_ have a vase that could hold them.”

Severa turned back to her tent, Kjelle right behind her.

“My big plan was to show up at your door and then put them inside. Looks like it worked out alright to me.”

Severa scoffed.

“If I had left just a few minutes earlier, where would you be then?”

“I knew you’d be taking your time fancying yourself up.”

“Oh, so you’re psychic now? I bet you just finished ‘getting ready’ early and walked right out.”

Flowers nestled safely into a vase, they exited Severa’s tent. Kjelle held out an arm, looking at Severa expectantly. She rolled her eyes, but went ahead and tucked her arm into the crook of Kjelle’s elbow.

They got a few waves and friendly ribbing from other people as they left the camp, at which Severa very maturely stuck her tongue out.

The road to the town was dirt and well-worn from the supply wagons and other visitors that had already stopped by during the past few days. The sun was already setting, and the tavern was bustling by the time they arrived. A swathe of shady figures in the corner were hunched over some sort of card game, and beside them was some sort of rowdy arm-wrestling contest. One of the men slammed the other’s hand onto the table and roared in celebration, crowing obnoxiously.

Severa couldn’t help but snort at them as they passed, squeezing Kjelle’s bicep as she let go to sit down at the bar.

“You could take those bozos, easy. They’re full of themselves.”

Another man went down, to the same winner as before. A few others moaned and money exchanged hands. Kjelle eyed them, nudging Severa with her shoulder.

“I could stand to show them a thing or two. Might not be worth the trouble, though.”

Severa glanced at the scene, unmoved. “The only _trouble_ is how loud they are. That guy waaaaay overestimates how impressive he is. You’re clearly the strongest person in this room by a long shot.”

Kjelle thought it over, and promptly stood up.

“Hey! Where are you going? No one ever taught you it’s rude to abandon your date in the middle of a conversation?”

She looked back at her, one side of her mouth quirked up.

“I’m gonna have that guy put his money where his mouth is. Make sure you bet a lot on me.”

Severa just stared, stunned for a moment, before grumbling to herself about cocky bastards and slipping herself into the crowd of gamblers. She _had_ brought some pocket money, just in case, and since this was all Kjelle’s idea, she could just make her pay if she lost it. Of course, there was no way Kjelle would lose, but Severa would die before making Kjelle pay for the whole date herself. She had her pride, after all.

Kjelle had one hand on her hip, and was staring down at the reigning arm-wrestling champion. She had a striking profile, strong eyebrows and dark hair, and well-defined shoulders and-

Severa shook her head and placed her bet as the man jovially laughed at gestured for Kjelle to take the seat across from him. Jeers were thrown, beer was chugged, and the mostly drunk crowd leaned in to watch the match unfold.

Kjelle settled in, offering up her right arm. The man gripped her palm with a toothy grin, squeezing hard enough to leave white pressed into her skin. _Brute_. That was _her_ hand to hold. The self-appointed referee counted down from three. Severa couldn’t help the smirk on her lips as the man immediately pressed with all his might, only for Kjelle’s arm not to budge.

He frowned, veins bulging as he gathered all his drunken might. A bead of sweat formed on his brow, and then in a flash, his hand was unceremoniously slammed into the wood of the table, splinters flying.

The crowd went wild, and Severa couldn’t help but feel just a little satisfied. She smugly pocketed her winnings, and was prepared to retreat to back to the bar when Kjelle caught her eye and beckoned her forward. Curious, she pushed her way through the small circle of people until she reached Kjelle’s side. Kjelle slung an arm around her shoulder and tugged her close, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Their audience cooed and Kjelle smirked, leading a red-faced Severa back to the bar.

“Now they know who the strongest one in the bar is, and who the prettiest one is.” She explained simply.

“You’re a ridiculous sap.” Severa scoffed, blatantly ignoring the warm feeling inside her chest.

“And you’re a sucker for it.” Kjelle agreed, looking all too satisfied. She was very tempted to wipe that off her face, perhaps with a copious amount of kissing, but she’d let it go, just this once. They still had the rest of the night to get around to that, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing is soooo under-rated so here's my contribution... this is my first time properly writing these two so constructive criticism re: characterization is welcome!


End file.
